Old Bloke
Old Bloke is a BLU Sniper TF2 Freak. He was created by YouTube user Scarifar1. Appearance Old Bloke appears as a BLU Sniper wearing a RED Bloke's Bucket Hat. He also wields a Big Kill and a Frying Pan. Biography Old Bloke originates from another dimension, one where the REDs and BLUs were at war over the fate of the world. He served as one of the guards for the BLU leader, until the horrible event that triggered the extinction of the BLU team. He was then knocked out cold by a RED Soldier and taken back to the RED base. Upon waking, he was confronted by a RED Sniper and the Soldier that knocked him out. The Soldier was about to execute him when the Sniper, who turned out to be a BLU Spy, backstabbed him. Together, they escaped and fought their way back to the BLU base, where an escape portal was waiting for them. The last BLU Engineer was waiting for them and they were about to enter the portal when the Engineer turned out to be a RED Spy and killed the BLU Spy. The RED Spy, too busy laughing, was then immediately killed by Old Bloke. Old Bloke then took everything he could find useful on his friend, the BLU spy, which happened to be a Big Kill revolver and a disguise kit. Finally, he stepped through the portal. When he got out of the portal, he ended up in medieval times. He looked around and found a golden weapon resembling a Shahanshah. When he picked it up, the weapon tested him to see if he was capable of wielding it. Old Bloke experienced multiple injuries before passing out. However, he did manage to survive. He didn't realize it at the time, but that was the beginning of his powers, as well as the enhancement of those that he already had. A group of RED mercs (Demoman, Scout, Medic) found him and attempted to kill him, but Old Bloke managed to kill all three of them. Afterwards, he began wandering for 800 years, traveling to many places and finding new things, but eventually settled in Hydro, remaining separated from the rest of the world. Personality and Behaviour He prefers silence and peace, so he resides in Hydro, where very few go to. He does not like any disturbances while he is there. He is friendly, especially towards BLU colored mercs and freaks, and will not attack unless he is provoked, which means someone attacking him or someone taking his control points. He will distrust any RED mercs and freaks, unless they show him friendship, in which case he will return that friendship. He has a great fondness for BLU spies of any kind, but will immediately hate any other spy he sees, regardless of what they have or have not done. Spycrabs are the only exception, since they are not truly spies. Powers and Abilities As a Freak, Old Bloke is naturally stronger than standard Snipers, capable of killing a Heavy in one blow. He has quite a few tricks that stand out, though: *He is capable of spawning in any Spy Revolver, as well as the Lugermorph, in mid air, pointing in any direction, usually near the opponent's' heads. All of them are capable of making headshots. **Despite this, he usually carries a Big Kill on his person, to prevent the treat of being ambushed. *He is able to turn his body into a metal-like substance (dubbed the "Special State"). His offense and defense is heightened, and his speed increases despite the dense material. It works similarly to an Übercharge, except that he can still be stunned, Jarate'd, and back-stabbed. He will take little to no damage to conventional bullets and melee weapons. *He can sense any Spy near him, regardless of cloak or disguise. *The Frying Pan can withstand anything, whether it be explosives or acid. If his pan manages to make contact with any Übercharged merc or Freak, he can steal the Übercharge and be completely immune to damage (possibly due to traces of Australium within his pan). Also, only Old Bloke can wield his Frying Pan. Anyone else who tries will be set on fire. **It turns out, however, that his frying pan is really the golden Shahanshah that he picked up all those decades ago. **His weapon also apparently allows him free passage between the Underworld and the world of the living. *He can teleport, though in an odd way. He will fire a bullet out of his Big Kill, then teleport to the spot where the bullet struck. Handy for fooling or escaping his opponent. He can also send objects to the spot, although it will use up the bullet's teleport feature. He has a few non-combat abilities as well, like being capable of changing his voice due to him practicing over a long period of time, or build Dispensers from toolboxes pulled from thin air. Faults and Weaknesses *Any gun Bloke spawns in can be knocked out of the air (where they will disappear after a few seconds) or even used against him. *Unless in his Special State, he's not as durable as he is strong. While certainly capable of taking even a rocket or two, any more will take care of him. *If his possessions are taken away, he'll lose the respective ability each grants. *In his Metal form, he cannot swim due to his dense material. If he is in water, any Freak that dwell in water such as Heavydile could easily take care of him, despite his heightened defense and offense. Also, his metal body is capable of conducting electricity, which could easily kill him. Trivia *Old Bloke seems to be ambidextrous, as he has been seen wielding his melee weapon in both his left and right hands. *Old Bloke has placed numerous teleport locations in Hydro with his bullets, allowing him to leave his current location at any time. *He was originally planned to wear an Outback Intellectual, but this was scrapped due to 1: The pipe, and 2: Being unable to change its team color to BLU at the time. *He appears to be friends with Professor Pyrowise, as they have been seen chatting together. Notable Videos By the creator of the freak *Meet the Old Bloke *Old Bloke vs Heavy Medic Combo *Old Bloke's Origin *Beginning of a New Life *A Visit to the Underworld *Iris the Giftgiver (cameo) *The RED Dominance Episode 0: History (cameo) By the community *Soldier in a Box VS. Old Bloke *The Amazing Fauna of Hydro Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Gunners Category:Monsters made by Scarifar1 Category:Near-normal Category:Snipers Category:Territorial Category:True Neutral beings